Between Silk Sheets
by skyressshun
Summary: PWP. Not really sure how to summaries it. Asami and Akihito have a little alone time.


"Ah, s-stop it, A-Asami." Cried Akihito as he clung onto the older man desperately, his fingers tightening on his broad shoulders as the yakuza slowly thrust into his tight passage. Face flushed a deep red he bit his lip trying to stifle the moans.

Chuckling, Asami stared down at the sweaty face, blond hair stuck to his face as he lay in the thick pillows. Brushing aside the sticky locks he brought the boy up for a kiss, sliding his tongue into his mouth and licking at the roof, pulling a low moan from him as his legs tightened around his waist.

"M-More, p-please." He begged, pulling his mouth away to kiss at Asami's jaw, licking slowly up to his ear before pulling at the lobe. Running a large hand down from Akihito's side he slid it between them, rubbing at his balls softly before passing down to his stretched entrance, his dick slowly thrusting in halfway, and teasing the tortured passage.

"More what, Akihito? You have to be specific, how will I know what you want otherwise?" Asami taunted, sliding out 'til only the tip remained and hovering there, waiting for him to break under the slow torture. Lip quivering and fingers clawing at his shoulders he tried to force the man deep inside, but the crime lord was far too strong for him. Crying out in frustration he flopped back, his back arching desperately.

"Pl-please Asami, I want more of your cock." His face flared in embarrassment but it was quickly cut off by a loud pleasured moan as he thrust in deeply, rubbing against the inside of his passage with his bulbous head and sending trembles of pleasure through him. "Ah, A-Asami! Oh, oh God!"

He wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, short nails digging into the flesh of his back. Whimpering he nuzzled at his neck, kissing and nipping at the smooth skin. Asami ran his hand up his side, caressing the firm flesh; nearing a pert nipple he pinched it, twisting it harshly.

"Ah, Asami! More, more, please. I want it." Lowering his head Asami took the other nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over it teasingly before biting down hard enough to draw blood. Clasping at his dark locks Akihito pulled him up, kissing his lips and drawing his tongue out and into his mouth.

Laid against the soft mattress he thrust his hips up, moaning as his prostate was brushed against by the hard cock inside of him.

"Are you enjoying that Akihito?" He asked, nibbling at his jaw and leaving a trail of red marks up to his ear.

"Asami, stop teasing me." The younger boy whimpered. The slow torture had been going on since he came home over four hours ago and the yakuza still hadn't granted him his release. He'd pound into him wildly 'til he was on the verge of spilling all over himself before easing off. His new tactic however, was one that was driving the poor boy to insanity; he was being slow, gentle, almost loving. And it was driving him to distraction.

He thrust onto Asami, tightening himself in an attempt to gain as much friction as possible, but after hours upon hours of sex his hips were weak and he could hardly fill himself with his lover's thick cock.

"You look cute Akihito. It's a good look for you, I think I'll keep you like this for a while."

"Uhh, no, Asami. Please, please. I want it. I'll do anything." He arched up, his head hanging back and presenting his long pale neck for him to bite. He knew he'd pay for those words, but right now he couldn't care less about that.

"Anything?"

"A-Anything."

Finally, he grasped Akihito's hips and held them down, drawing out completely and settling his tip against the quivering hole. He pushed against it softly, feeling it part under the pressure, staring at Akihito's face he watched as he whimpered, feeling his fingers dig into the flesh of his back. Smirking, he shot his hips forwards, burying himself in to the hilt, sending Akihito's head flying back as a long strangled moan pulled from his lips.

Groaning lowly as Akihito's tight passage convulsed around him, he drew out, thrusting deeply, picking up the pace slowly from a snail's pace to a cheater's. The bed creaked as he was pounded into, slamming against the wall as Akihito desperately reached for something to anchor him. His legs clasping onto his waist while one hand grabbed the bed and the other clawed at his back, scraping desperately as he tried to find something to hold onto.

Tightening his grip on his hips he lowered his head to his racing pulse, sucking and biting it, pulling more and more moans from his straining throat.

Pre-cum ran down his throbbing cock, gathering at the base before trickling down to his entrance and dripping on Asami's quickly disappearing and reappearing cock, slicking it and wetting his passage more with each thrust.

Moaning wantonly Akihito reached for Asami's head, pulling it down to meet him, connecting their mouths and rubbing against Asami's searching tongue.

Asami pulled out slowly, leaving only the tip in, kissing Akihito's lips softly he broke the kiss, staring down at his panting face. Repositioning in his body he shot back inside, striking against the bundle of nerves nestled deep inside. Forcing his boy to cum, his warm seed splattering against both their stomachs as he clawed at his lover's back. The yakuza bit down harshly against Akihito's neck, his passage clamping down on him and milking him for all he had.

Breathing heavily Asami slumped against the boy, slowly unwrapping his legs and prising his nails from his back. He smiled as he stared at Akihito's flushed face, his eyes sagging as his high ran through his tingling body. Slowly withdrawing his cock trembled in the cold air, overly sensitised by his long overdue orgasm.

Staring down at his lover's sticky cum-covered body he slid off the bed, knowing the boy wouldn't want to sleep in their juices. Heading towards the bathroom to run his lover a bath he didn't notice the sleepy eyes staring after him.

Akihito lay on the bed, legs spread and cum seeping out from his stretched entrance, staring after Asami, his head lulling to the side as he began to fall asleep. And before he passed out a blush spread across his cheeks as he saw the claw marks raking down his lover's back. He knew he'd pay for that later too.

**This is pure PWP. I haven't written anything for a while thanks to college but since I have some time I figured I'd write some Finder porn. Didn't have enough time to think of a plot (even a flimsy one). **


End file.
